The invention relates to a process for mounting a gas-injecting nozzle in a wall of an installation.
It also relates to means for implementing the process, and to this end, it relates to a device for mounting a gas-injecting nozzle in a wall of an installation.
It also relates to the nozzles designed to be mounted by means of mounting devices of this type, downstream from a gas-injecting device, for example, for the forced discharge of gas in order to prevent the clogging of an installation such as a cement producing plant.
In these installations, the material in effect has a tendency to agglutinate at various points along its path, and consequently these masses must periodically be removed.
For purposes of this removal, it has long been known to provide openings in the wall of these installations, such as holes which are normally closed by plugs and which, when these plugs are removed, allow a worker to insert through this hole a cleaning rod with which he scrapes off and/or breaks up the accumulations.
This work is difficult and can even be dangerous, therefore increasingly frequent use is being made of devices for permanently mounting a nozzle for injecting forced air, for example issued from an air gun mounted outside the installation.
Originally, the injecting nozzle was simply embedded into a bedding brick placed among the bricks constituting the wall.
The channel of this nozzle opens at its front end into the interior of the installation in an area where the material agglutinates and connects outside the installation, directly or via an intermediate conduit, to means for producing a forced discharge of gas.
When the nozzle is embedded into the bedding brick, the nozzle and the bedding brick have a front face which must be positioned so as to be flush with the inner surface of the wall, since any unevenness would tend to promote wear on the front face of the nozzle or the bedding brick, as well as the formation of masses of material.
This wear is caused by the temperature and the force of the materials flowing through the installation.
After it is worn, the brick is broken in orde to dislodge the nozzle and replace it with another nozzle which will be embedded in the same way.
To avoid having to re-break the brick, it is known to embed the nozzle in a plug removably mounted in a complementary housing of the bedding brick embedded into the wall.
According to this solution, in order to obtain the relatively precise positioning of the front face of the nozzle, the housing of the bedding brick and the plug that houses the nozzle have complementary conical shapes, so that the nozzle is positioned both radially and longitudinally at the same time.
When the front face is judged to be worn, that is, to be too deeply eroded, the plug and thus the nozzle are removed and replaced by a new assembly.
This operation, which is not in itself very costly in terms of the materials exchanged is nevertheless disadvantageous due to the time required for the intervention and the frequency of it.